


Prompt 6 - Friend

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebels, Thrawnbine
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, settings may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: Thrawn rarely uses his military assigned planetary residences. His possessions from his missions and strategic analyses are few and stored aboard his ship, the Chimaera. He never plants roots outside of Chiss Space though he has had a secret, long-kept desire to lay down roots -- for what is in his legacy upon death? But his legacy is about to change when a young Mandalorian woman enters his life, named Sabine Wren.(A ficlet written based on a famous image by Pang Xunqin the "Girl on the Counch", 1930.)





	Prompt 6 - Friend

 

Thrawn chuckles watching Sabine sweat on a hot day on the planet of his current residence. The droids whiz by to deliver her a glass of seltzer and whisky on ice. Slightly peeved Sabine guzzles the alcoholic cocktail.

Thrawn asks. "Whisky Spritzer, Sab'ika?"

Sabine tastes the coolness of seltzer water and ice with the sting from the whisky closing her eyes savoring the taste. She hears Thrawn’s laugh and shifts her legs. “It’s your hot apartment, Grand Admiral and I need to chill.”  
  
“Yes, of course you do.” He chastens her as he directs the droids to close the windows and activate the cooling ventilation.

The vents blow cold recycled air that dries the sweat from Sabine’s legs. She stretches out and sits up to cool her back on the couch.

Thrawn moves next to her on the couch, and pushes the tiny table away and yanks her cocktail from her hands. He takes a tiny sip of her cocktail, and imbibes it as a large piece of ice falls into his mouth. He removes the ice from his mouth and cools his large right cerulean hand with it. He drops the ice on the floor, and then rubs his cooled hand on Sabine’s thigh to separate her legs.

Sabine stares into his steady red-in-red eyes then slightly jerks from his touch. She inhales deeply as he waits for her to move forward. She speaks. "I consent, sir."

He kneels to the floor and in between her legs as he follows her eyes moving down on him, and then burrows his head into her naked crotch. Her hands wrap around the back of his neck to pull him closer to her as she gasps at the strong movement of his lips and his cold tongue from the ice inside her. She moans to the new sensation.

Then he leave the warmness of her crotch and looks deeply into her large brown eyes. “Is that cold enough for you, Sab’ika?” His voice intones as his fingers reaches toward her body to find her sweat dripping from her breast to lick it off her skin.

Breathlessly she squeaks. “Elek, Raw.” 

His red-in-red eyes follows her eyes as they draw back into her head in ecstasy from his ministrations. She wriggles from his one hand and he takes his other hand to hold her body down to minimize her buck into his lips on his face. 

Then, his entire torso reaches up between her legs and he pushes her pelvis down to hold her in ecstatic orgasm. His movement makes his penis harder and excites him further. He aligns his cock to her labia slides his cock inside her pussy. She gasps and arches her back as she feels the exhilarated rush of a pleasure that waves through her. 

The table falls over as her arms flail wildly as she clasps onto anything that can handle to his strong thrusts from his hips. Thought rush through her head to be ready for more sex with him, but she underestimated her expansion from his largeness and curvature into places she never felt pleasure before in her inexperienced sexual life. It was their fourth time having sex after the art auction, which they both missed. Each time they fucked, his touch on her body feels different and enjoyable. Sabine gave her virginity to Thrawn, and they both knew it. But like a gentleman, Thrawn honors her naivete respectably, by always asking and confirming her consent. He never condemns her lack of sexual experience. He watches her scream breathlessly with every thrust he pushes and he edges deeper into her womb.

Then she felt a gooey liquid slide into her as his thrusts became rapid. She watches at him as he moves and his eyes are closed enjoying the sex with her. Then he opens his red-in-red eyes and watches Sabine’s as he lifts her leg on his shoulder. She experiences a different feeling inside her that sends shockwaves throughout her body. She shakes to withstand the pleasurable pain. Suddenly, he stops pounding her as his cock throbs and ejaculates. 

“Are you sure you want this, Sab’ika?” He caresses her face ever so gently.

She knew what he meant. She understood what he wanted to do. After four times, why ask her permission? His throbbing quickens as he adjusts to pull out of her body before she quickly replies. “Yes. I am sure, Raw.” 

She looks into his glowing red-in-red eyes to give him the permission to let go and release everything. She feels his cock hood -- a Chiss male physical sexual ability -- and it pushes on her cervix into his pool of cum inside her body to hold the cervix down there. His cock bathes her cervix into his pool cum as he continues to thrust slowly.  She gasps from every movement as he growls to hits his coitus and collapse on top of her kissing her face, her lips, her forehead. He holds her tightly within his large bicep blue arms. 

He smiles proudly. “Vesen, you have found your true artform.”

She looks up to him in innocent puppy eyes as she collapses by him in exhaustion. She collects her surrounding energy from their love-making to announce “Now it is too cold.” 

She stumbles up to open a window for fresh air. He sits up from the couch and straighten his disheveled hair as she slides a huge door open to his balcony veranda. She wears no bottoms, only her top, which she promptly removes and walks outside in the hot sun that sets on the planet. She runs to jumps into the balcony pool, naked, to swim. 

Again, he watches her with great amusement. Then he meanders out there, in the buff and dives into his pool to catch her for more sex play.

 

 

 

Tell us how you like it: [http://bit.ly/BlueMando](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbit.ly%2FBlueMando&t=ZDBhNGY0NzlhYjU4ZTZmNzU3OGRkZWFhMzc0MWI4MmNkM2JlNWFmZSw5dXNwdjhHeg%3D%3D&b=t%3Ag1INE1mHnS8z5J0Qi2QtwQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthrawnbine77.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166334503880%2Fprompt-6-friend-pang-xunqin-the-girl-on-the)

**Author's Note:**

> Pang Xunqin the Girl on the Couch, 1930 ( [source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pang_Xunqin) ). One of the creators of the French Art Nouveau movement in China after art study in Paris.


End file.
